


Day 11: Hallucinations

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hallucinations, Poor Peter Parker, Spot the Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Bubbles burst before his eyes, shattering in shards of pinks and blues and greens. One touches his nose, and suddenly, he's standing in a green field. Rolling grassy hills rise up not that far away, and in the near distance, rocky mountains with a touch of snow that remind him of the Misty Mountains fromLord of the RingsandThe Hobbit.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Kudos: 25





	Day 11: Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This one was probably the most fun to write (it took me the fastest as well haha). Hope you enjoy!!

Bubbles burst before his eyes, shattering in shards of pinks and blues and greens. One touches his nose, and suddenly, he's standing in a green field. Rolling grassy hills rise up not that far away, and in the near distance, rocky mountains with a touch of snow that remind him of the Misty Mountains from _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit._

There's a man walking towards him now, and he strains his eyes to see who it is. Then he's right in front of him, and with a tearful gasp, he recognises his Uncle Ben. 

"Hey, Pete," Ben says, opening his arms, and without hesitation, he runs into them. 

"I miss you," he says, almost sobbing at the feeling of the strong arms around him. How long has it been since he felt so safe?

Then it's not Ben anymore, but _Mr. Stark_ who's hugging him, and they're in a battlefield and wearing their suits, and Tony is crying. "This - this is nice," he finds himself saying, and Tony squeezes him impossibly tighter. 

Suddenly, Tony is torn away from him and he screams as a huge purple monster-man stabs his mentor and shoves him to the ground. He rushes towards the man, but then his fingers and legs are disappearing - is that dust? - and he is sucked into a vortex of red. 

_I don't wanna go._ The phrase echoes around and around in this red nothingness, getting louder and louder until he claps his hands over his ears and screams.

Now he's on a plane, and Happy is there, saying "I miss him too," and he wonders who he's talking about. There's blood, and he shakes, feeling woozy, his mind growing dark as Happy fades away, replaced by two huge silver suits, eerily similar to Tony's, towering over him, repulsors whirring and glowing as they start to fire up. A suit of gold and red lands beside him and then there's a huge _bang_ as the suit calls "Nice work, kid," and powers into the air, fading into a haze of sparks. 

He's standing beside an overturned car, screaming as he tries to push it over. There's a woman in the car (he can't quite see her face), but then paramedics are here, pushing him aside, and - wait, that's Aunt May! The car dissolves into gray, and it's a dark and stormy night as he stands in a graveyard where there are only three headstones. Two read _Parker_ and one reads _Stark,_ and there's a girl in front of him who looks almost identical to him, and now he's kneeling in front of a limp and lifeless Tony, trying to explain that _they've won_ as a crying Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes kneel beside him. 

The glowing arc reactor fades and pops like a bubble and he's sinking in water, thrashing about but unable to swim to the surface, his body tangled in something that drags him ever downward. He closes his eyes and goes limp -

* * *

Peter wakes up in a hospital bed to sweat-soaked sheets and an exhausted mentor fast asleep in an armchair.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
